


[Lewis x Seb／Heikki x Seb] Please look at me

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: ABO設定 Lewis為A Seb為O*提及Heikki Huovinen(A)跟Seb(O)為已標記但分手關係*至於職業不是賽車手，但也沒想到各自是什麼職業*私設ABO設定如下1.O的腺體是在肩頸，就是脖子連接肩膀那塊的後面，不是正後頸，純粹覺得這樣咬起來比較性感，後頸感覺侵略感太重2. O發情期時，是痛而不是想做愛，O和A要心意相通，O才會從痛轉成想做愛，我覺得O一發情就只能失去理智想做愛的設定，太不人道，太像奴隸或寵惹3.還有一些其餘設定，因為會劇透到劇情，章節最後一章會一起說明*信息素味道 Lewis=JO MALONE黑莓子與月桂葉 Seb=寶格麗藍茶 Heikki=？不重要懶得想這篇大概就是個心痛狗血劇，不知為何就很想把Seb寫得很慘但又很溫柔，假設你可以接受心痛狗血劇+有燉肉(寫ABO沒肉不科學)，可開看XD　題外話，聽說當時Heikki沒繼續的故事，據說是不歡而散？不告而別？一樣未成年要謹慎點開喔！
Relationships: Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel, Jenson Button & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Heikki的離開，對於Seb來說是一道永遠解不開謎，而對Lewis來說，則是一道永遠心疼Seb的痛。

Seb此刻在客廳看著書本，感受著體內翻騰的熱感和疼痛越來越明顯，抖著手翻往下一頁的同時，邊皺著眉想『離上次才過還不到1周，最近幾次的間隔簡直短的無跡可尋，但等等跟Lewis說好要一起出去吃晚餐的，這時間Lewis差不多要到了...』Seb忍著痛，決定撐著越加疼痛的身體找些藥擋擋，但下一波的疼痛讓自己無招架之力的跌回沙發裡，放在茶几上的水杯也被自己應聲撞落。倒在沙發裡的Seb抬起手遮住了快要溢出的淚水，嘴角扯出一道酸澀的弧度，腦不受控制的思考著…

原本以為這輩子就要帶著Heikki給的痛度過，只是在遇到Lewis之後，每一次相處時，都可以感受到Lewis對自己滿滿的愛意，和渴望有更加一步進展的心意，而差點擦槍走火的時刻，也不是沒有，但每當那時候體內排斥的痛苦和心動的心，彼此在衝撞之時，都促使自己推開Lewis，而無疑的每次推開他時，都看到他眼神裡無盡的不解與悲傷，但Lewis 卻從來沒有放棄，也從來沒有過問過自己原因，Seb此刻彎起苦澀的嘴角，自嘲著在心理想，『他根本不知道他和Heikki是完成標記關係。』畢竟Heikki離開了很久，不論是融合的或是本身的味道，也隨著自己不穩的週期變得混亂又淡然，甚至有時候根本連自己都聞不到味道。自己也是抓準Lewis知道自己並不喜歡談論自己本身，所以從沒過問過自己不想提的一切，自己就像抓住了Heikki離開後唯一的浮木一般，貪婪的不想放手。遮住眼臉的手臂之下，Seb想著自己就這樣一直貪婪著Lewis的溫柔，給予Lewis看似接近但實質遙遠的距離，這對Lewis真的是相當不公平，也許今天就是上天要告訴他，不該這樣欺騙著Lewis，不該在Heikki之後還妄想抓住一塊浮木。

畢竟沒有一個Alpha會想要別人標記過的Omage，就算之後兩情相悅，再度標記的過程對雙方都是一大痛苦。

但到底上天是多麼討厭自己，才讓自己連浮木都不能擁有？

Seb甩甩頭，深吸一口氣後，再次使力的撐起自己離開沙發。他心想，就算要失去也要悄然無聲地離開，所以不能讓Lewis發現這一切，因為依照Lewis的個性，和認識以來感受到的愛意，發現這一切的他只會讓他更加執著而已，不論是友情還是愛情Lewis都不該受到這樣的對待。Seb拖著步伐走進廚房尋找藥品，但翻找的同時，關於跟Lewis相處的點滴，也隨著翻找的過程不斷顯現。抽屜裡、冰箱裡的物品，多半都是Lewis買來的，因為自己在失去Heikki之後，也忘卻了該如何生活，而等自己回過神來，是Lewis一次次假藉各種理由進入家裡，不管是帶上他的狗，還是帶上吉他在角落輕柔彈著，亦或是強迫自己看一齣齣的影集，當跟Heikki生活過的這個家，沾染上Lewis的物品時，自己才驚覺，自己從一開始的抵拒，到開始妥協甚至同意Lewis就這樣填滿自己的生活也有了不短的時間，而時間累積起的回憶，已經快要覆蓋過曾和Heikki生活過的這個家。而那一次次的相處裡，自己也才漸漸的忘卻Heikki給的痛，不過一次次更難熬的發情期，卻會讓所有的回憶，與Heikki當時的身影重疊，沒有人可以告訴自己，Heikki跟自己之後到底哪裡錯了線？才造就了這樣的結局，也沒人知道Heikki到底去哪裡了，只有這副被標記的身體，會不斷的提醒看似抹去，但其實消抹不去的痛苦不斷的提醒自己，不該也不能在這樣的狀態下擁有下一段愛情。Seb找著藥品的手，隨著日漸混亂的大腦停了動作，眼角的淚不停地打落在手上，隨著無力又痛苦的身體下，惘然之間，他覺得一切都不那麼重要了，與其撐著這個痛苦又茫然，還不斷的回想起跟Heikki總總過往的身軀，這時候，Seb還想起回診時Jenson的耳提面命…

『…你知道Heikki根本不會再回來了，也不會在等到Heikki的回應，如果你沒辦法再找一個Alpha進行清洗，身體會越來越糟糕的。不管這世間對Omage發明了多少抵拒本能的藥品，終究無法真切的拯救Omage所要體會的痛苦，你還有更好的未來，也有一個你可以接受的追求你的人，為什麼要拒絕他於千里之外？你該讓他看看痛苦的你，我相信他不會在意你的過往的……Sebby別這樣對待自己，…Sebby真的，不要這樣用這種不知名的方式懲罰自己…你不是在懲罰自己，而是在懲罰你周遭所有關心你的人。』

Jeason對自己的耳提面命，每一次都覺得好吵，身為身體的主人，他當然知道，Heikki根本不會再回來了，而最近幾次的間隔短得不可思議，發情期也都比過往還要強烈，以前至少還可以撐著疼痛工作，但最近幾次是直接疼到昏過去，等再次醒來，汗水沾濕的床單，都在告訴自己早已無法負荷失去一個Alpha的痛。

但這樣的結局，不是早就知道了嗎？自己還在期待什麼？期待Heikki回來，還是期待Lewis發現這一切？可是自己，根本沒給Lewis機會過不是嗎？是吝嗇給予，還是恐懼給予？

等Seb回神之時，自己的手臂已被劃了一道傷痕，眼前是Lewis著急的低著頭，看著自己因為脫力而撐著餐桌歪曲的身影，但自己的目光卻越過了Lewis的身軀，死死的看著地上的刀具，直到Lewis將自己緊擁在懷中，那一瞬間，自己差點以為是Heikki回來了，不過，也立刻嗅到充滿著二個不同的Alpha氣味的家裡，以及下一秒全身傳來抵拒信息素的痛感，都在告訴自己眼前的始終不是Heikki，而自己也不能就這樣接受Lewis。

「Lewis，放開我…。」

Lewis感到有點茫然，不，是對進門後的這一切都無法理解，原本打算帶Seb去他看了好久的德國餐廳，但當打開門，空氣中混亂到不行的味道，和刀抵著自己手的Seb，讓他嚇得趕緊衝過去，將刀搶走，但還是讓Seb的手臂劃了一道傷痕，但比起冒出的血株，眼前Seb空洞到甚至想去撿刀具的狀態，更讓自己冷汗直流，回過神來，自己已將他緊擁其中，想透過釋放Alpha的訊息素讓他好過一些，但懷中的他卻掙扎劇烈的要把自己推開，被推開後的自己，抓住他纖細的手腕，看著那冷漠的雙眼，自己原本緊抓住的手腕，就在那一開一合的嘴唇下，不由自主的鬆開了手。

「Lewis，我已經被標記了…放開我吧。」他說，自己被標記了？這是怎麼一回事？

而Lewis還沒消化完這句話，就看著眼前的人拖著身體，進入了房門，耳邊傳來的是他開始放聲痛苦的呢喃，一字一句一呻一吟都像一把劍，穿透Lewis的心臟。

原來剛Seb會掙扎的劇烈，是因為已標記的身軀不能接受其他Alpha的入侵。他從來沒有跟自己說過，這也是第一次見到他的發情期。Seb總是會突然失去聯絡一段時間，原來這一切都跟Heikki有關，Lewis一直都知道Seb原本有個交往很久的男朋友，叫做Heikki，但後來只聽說他們不知道什麼原因分手了，Seb也不喜歡別人問他，不想提起的事情，所以自己也從來沒開口問過，不過Seb家中確實都有一個揮去不掉，讓自己窩火的味道，看來那就是Heikki的味道，沒想到…他們已經互相標記了，但Heikki在離開之前，竟然沒有帶著Seb進行標記移除，這麼多年Seb就都這樣承受這一切嗎？

「Damn！」Lewis氣得槌了房門的手，順著蹲下的身軀滑落而下，而門內的Seb根本連感受到劇烈聲響的心思都沒有，只能不斷的擁抱著疼痛到顫抖的身體，汗水沾濕了床也沾濕了門裡門外的一切…。


	2. Chapter 2

「Seb…」Lewis此刻跟在Seb身邊，但Seb卻把他當成透明人，不管自己怎樣黏著他，他都不把自己當一回事，Lewis沒辦法忘卻一天前的夜晚，那是自己沒有再聽到Seb房內再傳出任何聲響的第三天，Lewis覺得一切不對勁，收好自己的信息素後，先敲敲門呼喚，但依然沒聽到任何聲響，才伸手轉動Seb房門，很意外的Seb的房門鎖是開的，於是他輕輕的打開，看到的是Seb倒臥在床上，全身像是被大雨淋過的身軀，細微但平穩的呼吸，疼痛看起來已經過去，只是在這樣的狀態下，Seb無疑是發著高燒，高燒是發情期過後，取而代之的另一項痛苦。

Lewis蹲在床邊，溫柔也心疼的撫摸著床上人的臉頰，當時，Lewis推掉了各種工作，也幫Seb請了一個長假，很意外的Seb的公司好像很了解Seb的狀況，什麼也沒問的就答應了，還告訴自己，如果有任何無法解決的狀況，聯絡Seb的主治醫師Jenson，不過好險，Seb吃了退燒藥之後，並沒有再持續高燒，但當他從床上睜開雙眼時，那空洞的眼神，卻讓自己的心再次被揪緊。Lewis當下以為，Seb會將自己趕出家門，但Seb卻只是默默的拿起衣服，進入浴室，而在出來，就是現在這個把自己當透明人的狀況了。

「Seb…」「Seb…你不要這樣不理我阿」「Seb…你真的沒事了嗎？」「Seb…我不介意你被標記過的」「Seb…我們可以一起解決問題」自己就跟在Seb屁股之後，左一句Seb右一句Seb的，但不管他在Seb做任何事情時，都黏在他身邊，Seb都可以始終當自己身邊，只是黏了一個巨型寵物，Lewis有點懊惱的扁扁嘴，看著此刻安靜地拿著書本的Seb，說出了一句惹Seb終於看著自己的話：「Seb…你真的不用去找Jenson檢查一下嗎？我很擔心你…」，一說完Seb才將眼神從書本裡，轉移到自己身上，但卻是防衛語氣問著自己：「你為什麼知道Jeason？」Lewis只好把幫忙請假的事情，告訴了Seb，但Seb聽完只是默默的回房，再出來就是一副要外出購物的模樣，自己只好快速地抓起外套，跟在屁股後面。

就這樣自己就跟著他，在超市裡買了各種冷凍食品，又去了藥品店買了一推連自己都搞不懂的藥，還經過了寵物店，他在那裏看了很久，但最後並沒有購買，一路上他依舊沉默依舊把自己當作空氣。Lewis看著走在前頭的Seb，那背影孤獨的讓人想狠狠擁抱，而Seb此刻只是不知道該用怎樣的情感去面對Lewis，Seb覺得如果自己不能夠不再期待Heikki，自己就不該接受也不能讓Lewis感受到機會。

所以Seb在抵達自家門口後，感受著身後等著自己開門的Lewis時，輕輕地嘆了一口氣後說：「Lewis，回去吧，我不會接受你的…你知道我已經…」話還沒說完，就聽到Lewis說：「Sebby，我不在乎，我們可以一起面對，你不需要…你不需要…自己一個人面對這一切」Seb感受到Lewis的手從背後懷抱住自己的腰間，在寒氣逼人的夜晚，兩個人的溫度透過擁抱，分享並相融再一起。他悄悄的擦掉溢出的淚水，掙脫了Lewis的擁抱，打開門又再度不管Lewis的走進家門，而Lewis也就又順勢地進入家中，兩個人靜默無聲的收拾好購買的物品後，各自在不同的地方，感受著相同的空氣。

直到Lewis感受到空氣中突然出現來自Seb信息素狂亂的味道，那幾乎是一瞬間的變化，這感覺跟六天前自己進門的狀況簡直一模一樣，他驚的瞬間從客廳趕到Seb的臥室，只看到Seb已經痛得把自己的手臂，抓出一道道驚人的紅痕，而嘴唇早已咬破，「Sebby！Sebby！醒醒…」Lewis手慌張的拍著懷中Seb的臉頰，另一隻手撿起Seb掉落在地板上的手機，顫抖著快速找到Jeason的姓名播了出去，而數分鐘之後，Jenson就匆忙趕到，接過自己懷中的Seb鎮定的再Seb肩頸上的腺體注射了液體，Lewis這時才看到Seb肩頸上名為Omage才會更明顯的區塊，上面早已有堪稱千瘡百孔的痕跡，這讓Lewis的眼淚隨著Seb昏迷中還感受得到注射的痛感的嗚咽聲，一起顫抖著滑落。

「你就是Lewis吧？」Jenson替自家好友注射完液體，又檢查了他的體溫後，掖好了好朋友的被單，輕輕的帶上門時，對著跟著自己出來的人，問了一句是疑問也是肯定的問句，而果不其然的見到眼前的男子點點頭，才示意他到隔壁書房。Jenson知道醫病之間的保密協定，但是真的不能看著自家好朋友這樣搞下去了…所以他決定告訴Lewis關於Seb和Heikki的一切過往。

Lewis在聽完Jenson告訴自己故事裡，他只注意到一點，則是Jenson說：「Seb的身體已經不能再承受一次這樣的痛苦了，再這樣下去，Seb最後會連標記清洗和注射專用鎮定劑都不能做，吃藥對他已經是無效的，他這樣是變相的為不知名的理由，加速自己的死亡。」而自己則告訴Jenson自己一定會說服Seb接受自己，帶著他一起走完清洗的過程，成為他下一個永遠的Alpha。

Jenson在聽完眼前男人的決心後，就留下一些注意事項離去，當然他還有留下幾支針劑給Lewis，一些則放在Seb床頭櫃裡以備不時之需，那些是最後可以用的數量了…但再跨出Seb家門前，他回頭看著Lewis靠在臥室門口，看著房內Seb的背影，他相信，一切都沒問題的，剩下的關鍵就是Seb自己能夠勇敢面對自己的心了。


	3. Chapter 3

再上一次更加慌亂的發情期後，Seb覺得有些不懂，為什麼Lewis沒有退縮？自己就真的這麼值得被愛嗎？如果自己真的值得，為什麼Heikki會選擇不告而別？為什麼沒有選擇，和自己為那段關係做一段溝通改變的努力？「為什麼…」「Sebby，什麼為什麼？」Seb在眾多文件中抬頭，就看到Lewis放大的臉在自己眼前，『奇怪，這個人的公司不是跟自己隔好幾個地鐵站嗎？為什麼此刻可以出現在這裡？！更加奇怪的是，為什麼Lewis手上有一大疊自家公司的資料？』而Lewis像是知道Seb的滿腹疑問，綻開笑容的說：「Sebby，從今天起我就是你們公司的新人了，你們主管要你好好帶著我跑業務，就請你多多指教囉！」Seb聽聞驚動的從座位上起身，怒拍自家主管桌子大喊：「TOTO！What the hell is going on？！」Seb覺得這一切都太詭異了，從上周第二次發情期過後，Lewis變得更加熱烈了，一開始他以為只是自己錯覺，但漸漸地發現，好像不只是Lewis，全公司的人也想要將他跟Lewis湊成一對，甚至現在，Lewis竟然成為自家公司的一份子，甚至還要自己這個資深老鳥去帶新人，這絕對是個陰謀！但此刻被拍桌的TOTO只是斜笑了一聲，站起身拍拍自己肩膀說：「Sebby，你知道我們為什麼會這樣做，不要因為過往蒙蔽自己的心了，然後，要好好帶Lewis」就招喚同事開會，卻只留下自己和Lewis。

不過這樣的靠近，Lewis並沒有感受到Seb敞開的心房，反而比起之前，更封閉了，彷彿就回到自己剛認識Seb的時候，不知道是不是身為德國人的關係，Seb對於保護自己的私生活那道牆，簡直是防彈等級的強，是直到某次跟Seb聊到賽車，才發現兩個人有很多共同的興趣時，才漸漸進入Seb鮮少人知的私生活，而自己也是在一次次的接觸下，被Seb吸引。但現在卻每天只有工作上的夥伴交流了，每天只能跟在Seb跑著一間又一間的客戶，開著一場又一場的會議，就算這中間有短暫的休息時間，Seb也只是告訴自己他還有開會或分析資料要處理，就離開自己的視線範圍，就算追上去，Seb的眼神很明顯地告訴自己，並不想要跟自己有任何獨處的機會，而就算是下班時或是加班後下班的時間，Seb也總能在自己不注意的狀況下，只留下一張字條說自己要先離開了，就不見人影。甚至，連自己堵在他家門口時，才知道他在自己不知情的狀況下搬了家，而Seb身邊的人甚至也都不知道他搬了家。Lewis有時候覺得是不是這輩子都追不到Seb了，但明明兩個人的心那麼的靠近，卻又距離的如此遙遠…。

「Sebby…我說我真的不介意，你就這樣不相信我嗎？還是你其實更不相信你自己…」此刻的Lewis躺在自家廣大的沙發上，舉著酒瓶望著天花板，喃喃自語。然後感受到酒精的力量，漸漸闔上雙眼，直到不知道響了幾百聲的鈴聲，打破了清晨的寧靜，喚醒了沉睡的自己。

Lewis的手胡亂地在茶几上摸索，腦筋邊思考今天明明是自己的休假日，事情昨天也都安排好了，Seb那邊依他的能力，不用自己也可以擋住，那是誰這麼鍥而不捨地打給自己？

「……怎麼了？」Lewis再終於摸到手機後，將手機打開擴音後往地毯上一丟，只聽到來自來電者告訴自己要立刻到某個地方，只好無奈的一邊找尋衣服，一邊用最快的速度下，抵達車輛旁，坐在駕駛座，肩膀夾著手機告訴來電者，自己大概十五分鐘後到，就開始駛向目的地。

在自己抵達門口時，只見Jenson在門口來回踱步，而再看見自己後快速的向自己走來，劈頭就是一句：「這就是你告訴我要照顧好Seb的方式嗎！？」Lewis原本還想跟Jenson說些什麼，但卻在風中感受到那一股屬於Seb的味道，瞪大雙眼的看著Jenson，只見Jenson才軟下態度說：「看來Seb沒有告訴你他搬去哪裡？」只見Lewis默默的點點頭，還告訴自己，就算Seb全公司的人都企圖幫忙自己，但Seb根本就讓自己無機可乘。

Jenson聽完Lewis最近兩周的故事後，只覺得如果今天沒有因為路過這附近，而來敲Seb的門，自己真的會被Seb就那樣蒙騙過去。當Seb在自己面前再度倒下去的時候，自己的心臟差點就要嚇得停止跳動，Seb和自己的約是在這周末，一直以來在沒約的日子，他都強迫Seb要每天跟自己視訊回報狀況，但這兩周Seb常常沒有回報狀況，轉而用訊息告訴自己狀況，還提到工作很忙，但Lewis在身旁幫了很多忙。自己也不疑有他的相信，因為他知道Seb的工作真的很忙，而且Seb看起來再接受Lewis在身旁了，應該是沒問題，沒想到這一切都是Seb的欺騙。

Jenson在安頓好Seb後，才發現之前放在Seb這裡的針劑，一點都不剩了。Seb肩頸上的那塊充滿傷痕的腺體，更是添了好幾道新的痕跡，相比於其他處留疤的痕跡，新的幾道是直接戳在尚未癒合的疤痕之上，就算是身為醫生的自己，也是看的觸目驚心。

而Seb一睜開眼睛，就感受到門外有兩個熟悉的味道，他抬起手臂遮住了雙眼，怎麼連Jenson都幫著Lewis？Jenson和Lewis則是在Seb一睜開眼睛就知道門內的人醒了。

Lewis此刻看著背對著自己在廚房裝作沒事一樣，準備食材的背影，想起了剛剛Jenson告訴自己：「Seb最近其實發情期反覆發作，針劑都被他自己用完了，這兩天應該又是下一波發情期，你們如果真的不行，記得打電話給我，我這幾天就住在這附近的旅館裡…」和離開前，轉而悲切的語氣搭配著眼神也告訴自己：「還有，好好的…照顧Sebby，一定要…好好的。」

「Sebby…」Lewis肉眼可見的廚房裡的人在聽到自己的呼喚後，顫抖了身軀，但Lewis不想要再等下去了，他決定要逼著他正視自己的內心以及好好地看著有他們的未來，而不是一直望著與Heikki不會實現的未來，然後以不知名的方式懲罰自己。


	4. Chapter 4

「Sebby…等等，Sebby，你不要這樣…」Lewis此刻覺得有點懵，他沒想到自己在跟Seb提出要好好談談的要求之後，他只是安穩地先接受了自己的懷抱，然後靜靜的拉開椅子，示意自己在旁邊坐下，然後一句也沒說的，就只是聽著自己陳訴這三周來的一切感受，自己也告訴他，Jenson告訴了自己關於Heikki那一切冗長的故事，而自己是怎樣跟Jeason保證，這三周來也是一直用行動在像本人證明，但他卻只是安靜的聽完自己一長串的故事後，只是點點頭站起身，也把自己從椅子上拉起，轉眼間，自己就在打開門的玄關裡，跟Seb上演抵拒戲碼。Lewis完全沒想到Seb如此的難攻，同時也氣憤那位Heikki讓Seb如此的迷戀，即使他是被拋棄而去，也沒有由愛轉恨。

而一推一拉的戲碼就持續到，那明顯的徵兆又開始從體內不告而來之時，Seb趁著Lewis被自己的話騙到之時，一把將Lewis大力的推了出去，然後迅速的關上房門，一切動作流暢的身為Alpha的Lewis都反應不及，大門就這樣硬生生地在自己眼前關上，但在關上門的瞬間，Lewis也嗅到了那一丁點徵兆，他著急地拍打著門，希望Seb打開門，就算不打算接受他也沒關係，他擔心著門內的Seb是不是又再次痛得無法自我，但不管自己怎樣大喊，門內都一點動靜都沒有，四周寂靜著的讓人恐懼。

「Sebby…」「Sebby…不要這樣…不要這樣拒我於門外」Lewis手靠著門板上，低垂著眼，整個身軀都感受到空氣中，和前幾次一模一樣的狂野變化，門內的Seb是怎樣的樣子，自己甚至不用等到他開門，就可以想像得到。此刻口中的語調，帶出了自身滿滿的無力感，不管是這些日子的追求也好，他的拒絕也罷，最終自己都不會是希望他是這樣告訴自己答案，不是用一次一次彷彿靠近但又很遙遠的距離，告訴自己，而且這根本不是他正確的心意。

「Sebby…這不是懲罰你自己，這同時也是懲罰我阿…」Lewis靠著門板看似呢喃自語，但又如同在對著門內的Seb說。

再推開Lewis之後，Seb用僅剩的力氣關上門，就立刻靠著門板無力的跌臥，頭再靠著門板時，門外Lewis一聲聲的呼喚，都透過輕薄的門板，傳入自己耳中，他聽著Lewis一聲聲哀切的告白，臉上的淚水早已沾滿了臉頰，他用力地閉上雙眼，抱著自己痛得顫抖的身軀，回想起從認識Lewis到最近三周的種種回憶，不管是一開始就熱切到讓自己感到煩躁的Lewis、還是熟識後一起談論各種共同興趣的Lewis，以及，在二次慘烈的發情期裡，從沒離開過的Lewis，雖然他們認識的時間沒有像Heikki那麼長，但在他身邊的自己，好像比起跟Heikki再一起的自己，還要快樂許多？Heikki並不會特別關懷自己，也沒有跟自己有很多共同興趣，現在想起來，跟Heikki的愛情就好像自己單方面熱烈的愛，而對於身為Alpha的Heikki來說，這種自己貼上來的Omage最好不過了，反正對於Alpha來說多重標記不會造成身體上任何的不適，世界對於Omage始終是殘酷的…。

在冗長的回憶裡，Seb終於摸清了自己內心的決定，他知道這並非此刻才感覺到的，只是自己一直沉浸在Heikki那少到可憐的一切，不斷的壓抑自己已經心動的心。Seb用著很僅剩不多的力氣，打開了門扉，好險，Lewis還在那裏。

Seb看著Lewis傻傻的臉，突然放鬆下來的身軀，像失去力氣一般往Lewis倒去，但是卻精準地將唇貼上Lewis的唇上，也不意外地感受到Lewis輕柔的回應著自己，而本來讓渾身痛到不行的感觸，取而代之的是熱切地想要Alpha的感受。

Seb邊感受著Lewis的吻，一邊感受著自己被推入門內，應聲鎖上的門，自己就這樣掛在Lewis身上喘息，Lewis此時還在問自己：「Sebby…你真的決定好了嗎？」而回應著Lewis的是自己更加熱烈的吻和懷抱的力道。


	5. Chapter 5

儘管Lewis和Seb已經明確的達成了共識，那個要互為終生伴侶的共識。但是現實還是殘酷的衝擊的兩個人，因為Seb身上有著另一位Alpha的標記，所以第一次的愛做起來並不是能那麼美好，做愛時信息素是難以控制的，這對身為Alpha的Lewis並不算太大的問題，畢竟Alpha間的訊息素攻擊，再成為Alpha之後沒有少感受過，對自己幾乎只是小小刺痛，但是對身為Omage的Seb就不是這麼簡單的事情了，雖然身體很想接受未來Alpha的一切，但存在體內的Alpha卻不斷的反抗，就算只是親吻，Seb也感受到不小的痛苦，Lewis很想停下，但是懷裡的人卻急切地想要脫離來自Heikki的標記一樣，不顧一切的吻著自己，手也急切想要脫光自己的衣裳。

這並不是Lewis想要的進展，在Seb第二次發情期昏迷時，他從Jenson那裏好好的學習了清洗的過程，所以此刻，他強迫的按下Seb急切的雙手，拉開他親吻著自己的臉龐，他擦乾他滿臉不知是興奮地汗水，還是，更多是痛苦的汗水，眼神直望他藍的美麗的眼，告訴他：「Sebby，不行，你不能進展得這麼快，我們慢慢的一點一點清洗好嗎？」但他的Sebby早已像失去理智一樣，彷彿沒有聽到Lewis的話，還是熱切地要吻上Lewis的唇。

「嗚…、」看著這樣的Seb，Lewis不知道是生Seb的氣，還是更多於生Heikki的氣，不由自主地釋放出稍微高壓的信息素，惹得Seb一瞬間嗚咽了一聲，失去氣力的跌落在自己懷裡後，才意識到自己的失控。但Seb卻也透過這樣撿回了一點理智，Lewis看著他抬起頭，看著自己的眼神裡又是他那個理智的Sebby，兩個人會心一笑的擁抱助彼此，Lewis耳邊傳來Seb低低的道歉聲，他的Sebby告訴自己：「對不起，要你忍耐這一切，對不起，這些日子以來總是把你拒絕門外，對不起…」他的Sebby說了，好多好多對不起。但Lewis只親吻著自己的側額，Lewis告訴自己等了好久的Sebby

「Sebby，不要說對不起，你不該說對不起，因為你最終還是選擇了我。你只要知道，我永遠不會像Heikki一樣不告而別就可以了。之後，我們慢慢來…。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章怎麼會這麼短XD 但前後章怎樣切都不對XD


	6. Chapter 6

在那之後，Seb的身體透過終於確認的關係，獲得了很大的改善，每天一點一滴地接受Lewis的信息素，也慢慢地有更進一步的發展，但只要每跨進新的一步，Seb還是不可或缺的得承受一點痛苦，但痛苦隨著兩個人的努力，漸漸的到了可以接受最終清洗的時刻

雖然他們很想盡快展開，但是排山倒海來的工作，讓兩個人每天都累得立刻陷入沉睡，終於在一季過後，才可以好好地坐下來，一起出現在Jenson的診療室時，Jenson那個開懷到不行的笑臉，Seb覺得自己這輩子都無法忘懷了。這天Jenson講了好多關於最終清洗的知識，也給自己看了很多文獻資料，他覺得自己是越聽越害怕，不由自主地收緊的手上，不知何時疊上了Lewis溫暖的手掌，他不是怕清洗的痛苦，而是怕自己對Heikki的留戀，會不會還深埋在其中？

但此刻看著結束診療，走在太陽底下的甩著車鑰匙的Lewis，自己的眼中，沒有再重疊出Heikki的身影，最近關於Heikki的回憶也開始漸漸想不起來了，這應該算是一個好的開始。如同自己還沒認識Heikki之前的人生哲學，以前的自己從不會回看過去，就算要回看過去，也只會試圖從過去學習，不會在回想中怨恨自己當下沒有行動，更不會在回想中後悔，自己始終知道，過去的一切經驗，都是拼湊未來自己的一片，不可或缺的碎片，時間也會告訴自己，該和什麼結合在一起，自己只要付出自己100%以上的努力就可以了。

「Lewis…這些日子真的真的很辛苦你了。」Seb從後頭跟上Lewis腳步，並肩著走在Lewis身旁，突然沒頭沒尾的說出這句，惹得Lewis停下腳步，認真地看著Seb的眼，用著真切的面容說：「Sebby，你怎麼到現在還在說這個？是不是剛剛Jenson說的過程你有顧慮？」「欸欸…Sebby你等等我阿！Sebby～」後頭傳來Lewis一聲聲的呼喊，最後當他們都坐上車時，Seb聽到Lewis問自己「還有，你為什麼要突然臉紅？」Seb氣得告訴Lewis他有點累，要先睡一會，到家在叫醒自己，就偏過頭閉上雙眼，Seb心想『絕對不會告訴Lewis自己臉紅的原因，是因為想到剛Jenson偷偷告訴自己重新標記的快感，會比上一次標記，還要更感到蝕骨般的快感，因為對Omage來說，經過傷害後再次決定的愛情，必定是下了比上一段更堅決的心，這樣的愛是會反應在標記上的。絕對不可以告訴Lewis自己有多麼期待，因為自己自從被拋下之後，就再也沒有人可以給自己這樣的快感了，Lewis如果知道一定會在之後每天操得自己死去活來。』

  
但不免說Lewis開車的技巧真的很好，這平穩的速度下，自己真的感受到有點睏了，Seb看著窗外景色的眼，漸漸的闔上，而二個人的信息素，像是知道兩個人的心意一般，開始交融在空氣裡，越來越濃烈。

Lewis並不是沒有感受到這個改變，雖然他不知道自己的Sebby此刻有沒有感受到，但從他沉睡中漸漸酡紅的臉龐，和自己日漸高升的侵占感，Lewis幾乎是抵達家後，就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，將已經軟了腳的Seb抱入臥室，而才剛將Seb放下，自己就被他扯下，不穩的壓在他的Sebby的身上，感受著他的Sebby迫切的解開自己衣服的雙手，以及深刻又綿延的吻，而自己也像終於忍受不住般，急切的脫掉了Seb身上所有的束縛，但輕柔的將吻落在他身體各處，手也隨著吻，撫摸著他身體每一個角落，來到了已經因為互通的心意，濕潤到不行的地方。

「阿…Lewis…嗚…好爽…」Lewis的手指，緩慢溫柔的擴張著已濕潤到不行的地方，一邊安撫似的輕吻著自己因情慾高漲的皮膚，而就在體內手指擴張到一定的數量後，他感受到Lewis抽出了手指，還在因突然失去填滿的感覺，而空虛的時候，就感受到Lewis挺身而入自己體內。那雙方一瞬間感受到的緊緻，讓兩個人都不約而同地發出讚嘆，Lewis看著他的Sebby被情慾控制的臉，嘴角勾起斜笑，伸出長著繭的手，握住他的Sebby的分身，且用力的搓揉著他分身的頂端，而不意外的，身下的Seb因為身上瞬間傳來的刺激，讓他胡亂的瞪著雙腿。Seb感受著分身瞬間傳上的刺激，伸著因快感而更顯無力的雙手，試圖的要移開Lewis握住自己分身上的手，但就在自己低垂著眼看Lewis的手搏鬥時，下一秒Lewis竟停止律動，將自己的分身整根含入的吸允了起來，他覺得自己的臉快要因為快感，熟的要可以煎顆雞蛋了，但自己的眼淚卻在Lewis的嘴離開自己分身時，看著那被勾出的銀絲，滑落在滾燙的臉頰之上，滴落在兩個人簇擁的身軀之中。

「Sebby，Sebby怎麼哭了…」「Sebby是不是太快了？是不是感受到痛了？」Seb耳邊隨著Lewis邊律動邊詢問的聲響，體貼的讓他的眼淚越掉越兇，但卻也許是因為自己都沒有回應，Lewis漸漸停下了讓自己爽快的律動，惹的Seb轉過頭，親吻著Lewis的耳朵，輕吻之中告訴自己的Alpha，「Lewis…在快點，在快點的把我體內關於Heikki的記憶，都覆蓋著你的氣味吧…讓我只能為你瘋狂為你痛苦…Lewis…我準備好了，給我你的一切吧」而回答自己的是Lewis撞入自己為他打開的生殖腔裡，但即便已經做好了準備，Seb一瞬間還是疼的出了聲「嗚…哈、Lewis好痛、好痛啊Lewis…」，Seb收緊了懷著自家Alpha健壯身軀的手臂，他痛的顫抖，痛的無法思考，體內兩個Alpha互相較勁的衝擊，Lewis緩慢的律動，和啃咬著自己顫抖的嘴唇，讓自己是既痛苦又爽快，這種被自己Alpan疼惜的感受，自己是多少年沒有體驗到了？Seb在痛與刺激的恍惚之下，感受著Lewis回抱親吻著自己舉動，和貼心的安撫般的律動。而Lewis看著自己的Sebby，想著自己始終不能替他分攤這層痛苦，他只能在自己的Sebby緊閉著雙眼和顫抖的身軀與雙唇時，配合的感受他一切細微的進展，緩慢的律動，並且吻著他肩頸跳動的腺體，去安撫去感受自己在Sebby體內被接受的瞬間。

「哈…、阿…Lewis…嗚…、」而就在漫長的等待之下，Lewis聽到Seb驟然改變的呻吟，張口咬下了那滿是疤痕的腺體，分身開始在Seb體內成結標記，懷裡的Seb也張口咬下自己頸肩比起Omage來說淡然很多的腺體，兩個人在標記刺激下，感受著無盡的快感洗刷彼此，也感到到彼此的臉龐，都沾溼了對方的淚水。

在綿延的快感過去之後，Lewis輕柔的替Seb擦去一切的淚水汗水及各種痕跡，而Seb則到一切過後，在聽著Lewis沉穩的心跳聲，以及空氣中彼此融合的氣味下，闔上了早已疲憊不堪的雙眼，他感受到自己的Alpha給了自己一個安穩又感激的吻，在自己陷入沉睡之時…但他沒有聽到，Lewis再陷入沉睡之虞，淡淡的看著自己的Sebby說著：「這段日子以來，真是辛苦你了，我美麗的Sebby，美麗又堅強的Omage…。」然後帶著擁有無盡溫柔的眼神，給自己這道吻後，將他更加緊擁在臂彎裡。夜色之下是Lewis帶有佔有意味的懷抱，和Seb的微微的勾起嘴角。

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於清洗設定  
> 已經和Alpha完成標記的Omage，當雙方分手時，如果要進行手術清除(快+痛苦較低)，需要Alpha同意，否則只能像Lewis和Seb結尾這樣，慢慢也較痛苦地進行
> 
> 關於Seb  
> 應該有寫出Seb對於Lewis的心意，其實當他開始同意Lewis進入生活之中，就已經愛上Lewis了，但因為體內Heikki信息素的排斥，所以無法相信自己的內心，後面任由Lewis叫自己Sebby也是另一種愛上的表現
> 
> 關於Lewis和其他角色  
> 除了Lewis以外，其他人都知道Heikki和Seb的過去，所以當Lewis打電話幫忙請假時，全部的人都知道Seb內心早已同意Lewis成為自己的Alpha，才幫著Lewis，而Lewis就是被我們溫柔又堅強的Seb吸引拉，天生一對(誤)
> 
> 最後，關於結尾與後續  
> 設定上，完成再次標記的Omage會忘記前任Alpha的所有記憶，這也是私設在Omage的設定，Omage在這之後，在看聽聞到前任記憶時，只會覺得心裡有種說不出來的酸澀，但Alpha則不會，所以這篇之後也許會有各種小短篇後續，有糖也有玻璃。
> 
> 就是這樣了，這設定從之前就很想打，趁著這陣子好好的碼出來了XD 反覆看了很多次，也改了很多次，所謂熱血滿滿XD 最後，感謝讀到這裡的各位！讓我們一起期待新賽季開賽吧！


End file.
